The Chirstmas Gift
by reethatme
Summary: Inu-yasha believes that he is going to lose Kagome to Kouga. So he makes a present that she will never forget (Inukag)(oneshot)


Hey this was a dare and I decided to post it. Please telll me what you think about it. Please review and enjoy the story! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sound of skin meeting skin broke Inu-yasha from his train of thought. He had been thinking about the concept that Kagome had told Sango about, needless to say he was eavesdropping. It was his right to listen to everything his woman said, that was how Inu-yasha saw it.  
  
He looked down to where the sound had come from. He could guess what it was. and he was right. There was Sango breathing heavily over Miroku, who was on the floor, most likely unconscious. It was safe to assume that Miroku did something wrong.  
  
Inu-yasha got up and hoped farther into the forest. He couldn't smell any danger so it wouldn't hurt to leave. He found a nice branch to sit on and sat. He went back to his thoughts. 'Presents, huh? I can do that. but what to get her!?' Inu-yasha thought.  
  
Inu-yasha was thinking about what Kagome would like for. 'Krit-mas' or something like that. The important thing was that he knew that he needed a gift in less than 5 days.  
  
Kagome had told Sango that gifts were a way of showing how you cared.or in this case how much love you had for the person. Inu-yasha thought about things he liked that would show he cared.  
  
'Ramen! I like ramen. I love ramen! I can do that . ramen! I won't eat some of the ramen Kagome brings for me and then I'll give it back to her as a gift. She will put two and two together. I'll give someone I love something I love! Prefect!' His stomach growled, he thought that perhaps that was how he got the great idea.  
  
Inu-yasha got up and ran back to camp. It was about time for Kagome to start cooking. Inu-yasha would request ramen so that he could start his plan.  
  
To his dismay Kagome wasn't cooking, she was playing friendly with the wolf.Kouga. Inu-yasha hated smelling Kouga on Kagome. He hoped down from the tress and landed between Koga and Kagome.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing dogface!?!" yelled Kouga, mad at the fact that Inu-yasha was closer to Kagome than he was.  
  
"I'm protecting her from your dumbass!" Inu-yasha spat, not really telling the whole truth.  
  
"Why the hell would you have to protect her from her soon-to-be- mate?"  
  
"Don't you dare say another word about her being your because she isn't! She's my." Inu-yasha stopped himself before speaking his true feelings. Kouga gave a sly grin.  
  
"Your.what? You can't even tell her how you feel! Where as I can tell her as many times as I want! You're going to her to me!" Kouga laughed while backing up and left. He was content with knowing that Inu-yasha was hurt.  
  
Inu-yasha looked down at his feet knowing he had no came back and that if he didn't do anything more, that Kouga would surly steal Kagome away.  
  
He remembered that Kagome was still standing behind him. He was afraid to look at her face she had heard everything. He sniffed the air to see what she was feeling. He couldn't tell it seemed that she was in a daze.  
  
His mind did a flash of thoughts and all arrows pointed to 'run!' So he did. He ran into the forest far enough where it would take them a day to find him but close enough so that if there was any danger he could get there in time. He found a branch high up to think.  
  
He thought of Kagome and how he felt. Kagome meant the world to him. HE thought about how Kikyo had betrayed him and how that led to him realizing the person he really loved, Kagome.  
  
Now he was sure that Kagome knew what he felt. Who didn't? Everyone was there for that little scene.Now he had to think.something he did often, people just couldn't tell, it was just one of those things that was a weakness at times ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took Inu-yasha two days to get to a conclusion. He would make Kagome his mate! He had two more days to make it happen. Kagome was now 19 she was of age. Inu-yasha thought of what he had to do.  
  
'I have to ask her mother for permission. I need to make it so that I just have her around. I know! I'll do it in her time. She will be going there for this thing.I'll make it her present.'  
  
Inu-yasha had to hurry; he jumped off the branch onto the ground. He sniffed the sir, they were where he left them, and they probably wanted to stay close to the bone eaters well, so not to have to walk far.  
  
Inu-yasha decided that there was no harm around and was off like a rocket. With his demon-like speed he was there in seconds.  
  
When he got on the other side of the well, he jumped out of the well and dashed to the house. When he got there he was happy to learn that Kagome's mother was home. He knocked on the door and was nervous to say the least.  
  
"Oh! Inu-yasha, come in, come in! Is my daughter with you?" Asked Kagome's mother trying to look over his shoulder.  
"No, Kagome isn't with me. I - I came alone. I have something's to ask you Is it okay if I come in?" Asked Inu-yasha trying to get rid of his nervousness.  
"Yes, yes" said Kagome mother motioning for him to go sit in the living room.  
  
After they had taken a seat, Inu-yasha started off.  
  
"I-I would like to know what you call marriage now, in this time. Will you tell me?"  
"Of course I will. Marriage is when two people, a man and a woman, love each other so much that they want to spend the rest of their lives together. It's mainly done to make it known to the worlds that they love each other." Mrs.Higarshi said, wondering why he wanted to know about marriage.  
  
Inu-yasha sighed, marriage was just like mating and wasn't very different from the human marriage in the past. Inu-yasha took a breath this was going to be hard.  
  
"Mrs.Higarshi, I would like to ask permission to marry your daughter, will you let me?"  
There was a pause then a person then a scream of joy .  
"Of course you can! Oh this terrific!" Inu-yasha had a heart attack. The scream had scared him. Kagome's mother started to babble.  
  
"Oh I'll make sure that we aren't here. Oh and there's the ring!" That had stopped her. They didn't have a ring. She would have to take him ring shopping. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours later they were in a ring shop. It had taken an hour to find clothes for him to fit into. Another hour to get them on the unwilling hanyou to the nearest ring shop.  
  
She knew that Inu-yasha didn't have any money so she was going to pay for it. During the drive Inu-yasha was complaining about the hat on his ears, the nice, navy blue, slacks being too tight, and the black turtleneck choking him.  
  
Mrs. Higarshi thought 'If only Kagome could see this!'  
  
When they finally got to a ring shop, Mrs.Higarshi told Inu-yasha to pick one he would like to give to Kagome.  
  
Inu-yasha was very critical about the ring he wanted Kagome to wear everything the salesman suggested was rejected by the hanyou.  
  
He finally found one he liked. It was a platinum band with three diamonds. The one in the middle was considerably bigger than the other two and was yellow in color.  
  
It reminded him of his eyes and with that ring he made a promise to Kagome that only he would know, he thought, 'It looks like my eye. this ring will be like a promise that I will always have my eye on her and protect her with everything I have!'  
  
And with that it was settled he would get that ring. He told Mrs.Higarshi who gasped to see that Inu-yasha had taste. They told the salesman who was happy to get rid of them. Once they got home they started making plans. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been three days since the little confrontation between Inu- yasha and Kouga. Kagome still was a little surprised.  
  
Inu-yasha was going to say something about him and Kagome, something she had been waiting for, for the longest time. Kouga had to say what he said and ruined it.  
  
Inu-yasha just had to run away and he still hadn't come back yet. It was the day that Kagome was going back to her time and he wasn't around.  
  
She wanted to tell him what she felt about him, but he wasn't getting mad, she wanted to give him his Christmas present. 'Well fine he won't get his present until I come back! I don't want to be dragged back here when he feels he can look at me again.'  
  
Kagome had no idea what Inu-yasha was doing. The day went by with nothing-big happening. Kagome packed to go home that night. She had stayed as long as she could.  
"Bye Sango. I'll see you when I come back." Said Kagome, when she gave Sango a hug.  
"You aren't going to wait for Inu-yasha?" "No! If he can't come to say goodbye! I won't stay!" Kagome started walking to the well. "When do you think we should tell her about us?" Asked Miruko coming into the clearing. Sango turned around and wrapped her arms around him. "When she gets back. I have a feeling she'll be a lot happier then." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha was so nervous. He was in Kagome room, sitting on her bed, waiting for Kagome to return home. He and Kagome's mother.soon to be his mother.hopefully had planned it out. Now all he had to do was wait. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Kagome climbed out of the well and was back in her time, she didn't feel any better. She wanted to give Inu-yasha his present before he left and now she couldn't.  
  
She walked up to her house and opened the door. She walked to into see that no one was home. She went to the kitchen and there was a note on the table.  
  
'Dear Kagome, Grandpa is in the shrine cleaning up. Souta and I have gone to the store. O forgot something's. Love mom'  
  
It looked like she wrote it in a hurry. Kagome decided to put her stuff in her room so her mother wouldn't pester her about it later.  
  
She climbed the stairs and went down the hall to her room. She opened the door and was surprised to see Inu-yasha in the middle of the room. She was so surprised, she dropped bags and her hands went right to her mouth.  
  
The room had candles everywhere and there were rose petals on the floor.  
"Inu-yasha." was all Kagome could manage to get out.  
  
Inu-yasha walked up to her, and took her hands in his, and led her to her bed. Once there, he let go of her hands and gently pushed her shoulders so that she would sit on the bed. After she was sitting, he got on his knees in front of her.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at her with all the love he had for her and said  
"Kagome.I have loved you for sometime now.and Kouga said that I would lose you to him because I never told you how I felt.it scared me.  
  
You are my world. I would love to never feel like I would lose you to another man again. Will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me, Kagome?" After Inu-yasha speech he pulled out the ring and showed it her.  
  
Kagome was stunned, needless to say she wasn't angry at him anymore, she was about to cry. She raised her hands up to her face and started fanning her face, even though it didn't dry the tears that were falling.  
  
Inu-yasha was scared. Kagome was crying.She wasn't supposed to be crying. Did something happen when he was gone?  
  
He did the first thing that came to mind, which was 'get out'. He stood and started walking to the window. When he got there he said, "who ever it is .tell him congratulations."  
  
Kagome was stunned. What did he mean 'tell him congratulations'!? She started to panic. She did the one thing that cam to mind, which was 'grab him' before he had the chance to leave.  
  
She ran to him and grabbed him around the waist. She pressed her forehead against his back and said,  
"Yes Inu-yasha I'll marry you.ummm.congratulations."  
  
Inu-yasha turned around amazed that Kagome had agreed to marry him. He took the ring and put it on her finger, and for the first time he kissed his Kagome. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay that was my one shot I hoped you liked it! I would like to thank Holly for all her help! Thanks. Please review 


End file.
